Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill
Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill is original theme song of The Adventures of Blinky Bill ''performanced by Keith Scott. Lyrics 1993= This is the story of Blinky Bill and Flap and Nutsy too. And Wombo, Rough and Marcia and Splodge the kangaroo. Now they all live in Green Patch Town as happy as can be With friends and neighbors all around the same as 'You and Me. But then one dark and groomy night, when all the bush was still, Some bandits came & stole the trees to feed their woodchip mill. And when at last the morning came, the timber trucks moved on. And there where Green Patch used to be, the little town was gone. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill save us from that woodchip mill. If you don't do it, no one will, good ol' Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill getting better at five until we're safely back Green Patch Hill, good ol' Blinky Bill. So come and see what happens next to Blinky and his friends But then to one you'll never guess the way the story ends. Watch Blinky help save the bush and replant every tree, So come on, we'll rebuild the town, Just you watch & see. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill save us from that woodchip mill. If you don't do it, no one will, good ol' Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill getting better at five until we're safely back Green Patch Hill, good ol' Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill save us from that woodchip mill. If you don't do it, no one will, good ol' Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill getting better at five until we're safely back Green Patch Hill, good ol' Blinky Bill. Good on ya Blinky. |-| 1995= This is the story of Blinky Bill and Flap and Nutsy too. And Wombo, Rough and Marcia and Splodge the kangaroo. Now they all live in Green Patch Town as happy as can be With friends and neighbors all around the same as '''You and Me. But it's not always fun and games for Blinky and his crew. Disasters shouldn't happen but alas they sometime do. There's mysteries and secrets out there amongst the trees And nobody needs enemies when you've got friends like these. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill You'll never catch him standing Still, Life is pretty boring till you've met Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill our cheeky mate from Green Patch hill If you don't know him you soon will good old Blinky Bill. So come and see what happens next to Blinky and his friends But ten to one you'll never guess the way the story ends. Our little mischief-maker the one who never fails Enjoy his great adventure in these new exciting tales. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill you'll never catch him standing still, Life is pretty boring till you've met Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill our little mate from Green Patch hill If you don't know him you soon will good old Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill you'll never catch him standing still, Life is pretty boring till you've met Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill our little mate from Green Patch hill If you don't know him you soon will good old Blinky Bill. Good on ya Blinky. |-| 2003= This is the story of Blinky Bill and Flap and Nutsy too. And Wombo, Rough and Marcia and Splodge the kangaroo. Now they all live in Green Patch Town as happy as can be With friends and neighbors all around the same as You and Me. But it's not always fun and games for Blinky and his crew. Disasters shouldn't happen but alas they sometime do. There's mysteries and secrets out there amongst the trees And nobody needs enemies when you've got friends like these. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill You'll never catch him standing Still, Life is pretty boring till you've met Blinky Bill. Hey, Hey, Blinky Bill our cheeky mate from Green Patch hill If you don't know him you soon will good old Blinky Bill. Here's Blinky Bill And Nutsy And it's Flap Who Makes it Free And A Mob Of Circus Animals Who Blinky Helps Them Free Now Blinky's Going Everywhere Around The World He'll Roam To Get Each And Every One Of Them To Places They Call Home But The Circus Boys Have Other Plans They Want Their Circus Back They're Chasing Blinky Overseas And Want Him in Their Act There's Danger And Excitement in Strange And Distant Lands We're Sure Our Cheeky Blinky Bill Can Keep The Upper Hand Hey Hey Blinky Bill You'll Catch Standing Still Life is Pretty Boring Till You've Met Blinky Bill Hey Hey Blinky Bill Our Cheeky Mate From Greenpatch Good Ol Blinky Bill Good On Ya Blinky. Category:Blinky Bill songs Category:Music Category:Heroes' songs